Demigod OS Part Two, Electric Boogaloo
Story A continuation of the Demigod OS. This adventure takes place all over the Ulagar Kingdom and is driven by only one express purpose: to slay the tyrant known as the God-King Ulagar. A Gathering of Strength The first part of the party's quest involves the acquisition of the loyalty of the various tribes throughout the Ulagar Kingdom. Using the power of the Orcish Goddess of magic, Kyd, the party is able to infiltrate the otherwise closed off territory of the Kingdom. Once inside, they begin to go about the lesser tribes first, the tribes known as the Black-Dog, Thunder-Born, Earth-Singer, Goblin-Kin, and Tainted-Blood. Discovering that many of the lesser tribes had been cursed and crippled two and a half thousand years ago by the First Ulagar, the party does their best to lift these curses and in doing so, gain their loyalty. With each tribe that swears their allegiance to the party's cause, that much power is taken from the God-King. The Major Tribes After gaining the loyalty of the minor clans, the party goes after the larger, more dominant ones: The Shatter-Skull, the Brand-Heart, the Axe-Scorn, and the Brittle-Spine. Shatter Skull This tribe was the first one to pledge themselves to the party, as their Chief, Kariah, was still loyal to the old ways, and their clerics still prayed and worshiped Kyd. As such, they joined up with almost no argument. They offered their clerics for the final siege. Brittle-Spine The party invoked an ancient Brittle-Spine tradition, the tradition that the First Ulagar used to take their loyalty in the first place: gambling. The party takes three different games to win their loyalty: a feat of strength (battling the champion of the Brittle-Spine), a feat of wit (answering three riddles by the wisest of the Brittle-Spine), and a feat of luck (a simple dice game). The party wins these games and wins their loyalty for the final siege. Brand-Heart The party is advised that the Brand-Heart tribe desires one simple thing, and that is power. The Brand-Heart wishes to be the best orcs possible, and because of the actions of the First Ulagar, they are. Because of this, they do not see any reason to join up with the party. However, the party notices that the Chief of the Brand-Heart is being bewitched by his magi advisers. When they release the Chief from his magical bonds, he kills the advisers and takes the party's offer of divine power, the one thing the First Ulagar could not promise them. Axe-Scorn The party needed to prove themselves to be strong in order for the Axe-Scorn to turn their loyalty over to them, because in the mind of this tribe, the Ulagar is the strongest orc that has ever lived. As proof of his strength, the First Ulagar slaughtered the offspring of a great beast and brought back the Vitals (important organs of significance to the Axe-Scorn). The party is challenged to defeat the mother of the offspring, proving that they are stronger than the Ulagar. The party does one better and save the great dragon Tyraxxafamar, a lesser god of red dragons, from the prison the First Ulagar created, indebting the dragon to the party. So not only did they get the allegiance of the Axe-Scorn, but also the assistance of the Great Wyrm in the coming siege. The Siege of Gilukkhaz The party begins to rally their troops to march upon Gilukkhaz, the Chief-Seat of the Ulagar. Using the combined powers of the various tribes, as well as the great powers of the supernatural commanded by the Durzhund (the divine dog of the Black-Dog tribe) and Tyraxxafamar, they make short work of the imposing defenses of the city. With the divine magic of the Shatter-Skull, Earth-Singer, and Thunder-Born; the arcane magic of the Brand-Heart; the sheer strength of the Black-Dog and Axe-Scorn; and the subterfuge of the Goblin-Kin and Brittle-Spine, it is surely the most important battle of Orcish history. Within the Gilukkhaz Spire, the throne room of the Ulagar God-King, the party does battle. It is a difficult and close battle, but the party prevails by destroying the Bone Throne, the malefic artifact that has held the souls of each dead orc for the past 2,500 years, releasing their souls and draining the formidable powers of the God-King. Death of the God-King With the death of the tyrant, the Ulagar Kingdom crumbles, leaving only the tribes of the Orclands. Not only this, but an ancient barrier between the Nulbunul area and a long forgotten desert was destroyed. In addition, the magically hidden history of the orcs, kept secret by the God-Kings, was revealed to the Chiefs and the gods of the orcs. The Ulagar-Divine Protectorate War (the war between the forces of the Ulagar Kingdom and those of the Glorious Kingdom of God, Kingdom of Aaron, and Republic of John), has ended, though tension between the Orcish tribes and the other races are still high. Players Dungeon Master: Jared * Vi * Lorgak * Selene Important NPCs Many of these NPCs will be repeat characters (mainly gods and goddesses) from the last game. As such, they might seem familiar to some. And, of course, the Ulagar God-King will be mentioned here as well. * Ygsra * Kyd * The God-King Ulagar Notable Items The items held by the party are the ones that they had from the last game, powerful weapons and artifacts that signify their divinity. * The Lorgaxe * Ygsrabor's Javelin * The Dice of Vi * The Rings of Shadow * Serenity's Orgel * Zi-Hokur, the God Slayer = a powerful Orcish artifact wielded by the God-King, later destroyed by Lorgak in their battle.